Second Chance
by Plain Berry
Summary: It just took his death to realize I loved Obito. Now I look at this orange masked Akatsuki member and one name pops into my head: Obito. Please review but no flames! ObiRin. Sort of TobiRin. Oneshot!


Second Chance

Summary: I've been ignoring him for so long. Ha, ever since I first met him actually. I was just so "in love" with Kakashi. But when he died… I regretted every day I said that I hated him. Because the truth is that I love him. It just took his death for me to realize that. And now. I look at this orange masked Akatsuki member and one name pops into my head: Obito. For Chocobo-on-clay-crak. Rin's POV. ObiRin sort of TobiRin.

A/N: This was orignally in my DeviantART account and it was also a prize for Chocobo-on-clay-crak because she won my contest there. But I decdied to put it in here. It's going to have the Tobi is Obito theory so if you don't like it then walk away right now. Yes I support that Tobi is also Obito! And I also support TobiRin/ObiRin! And it never said what ever happen to Rin but in this story she's alive.

Like I said in the summary, it's in Rin's POV. I'm not sure if she is alive still but I don't care! I'm making her alive! And sorry in advance if you get confused with all the time changes!

_Text_: Flashback  
"Text": Talking  
'Text': Thinking… in Rin's POV still

* * *

Second Chance

* * *

I've been ignoring him for so long. Ha, ever since I first met him actually.

* * *

'Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, DAMN!' I cursed in my head.

When they said I'd be in a team with Kakashi Hatake and Obito, I thought… or really wished that there were some other Obito. Not the annoying Obito Uchiha who "loves" me.

"It's okay, Obito," our new sensei said.

'I WANTED ANOTHER OBITO, NOT THAT STUPID ONE!' I yelled to the sky, well in my head. I didn't want to look like a crazy person in front of Kakashi.

"Rin-chan, are you okay?" Obito asked me, as he was also looking up at the sky.

* * *

I was just so "in love" with Kakashi.

* * *

"Oh, hey Rin," Kakashi said lazily, looking up a Japanese to English translator book. I wouldn't say reading it because one time I saw that the book was just covering a smaller book called "Icha Icha Paradise" I never heard of that book but I'm sure it was illegal for him to read.

"Since it's our day off, do you want to train together?" I asked, looking at the floor. He was just too dreamy for me to actually look at him!

"I actually have to do something, I'm sorry," Kakashi said. I couldn't really tell if he was lying or not, but he sounded sorry.

"It's okay," I said, giving a reassuring smile. "Maybe some other time?"

Of course I was hurt, but what could I do? He was busy… being so cute and all!

"Yeah, maybe," He replied, walking away. "Bye."

"Bye," I said, waving my hand like an idiot.

"Rin-chan!" the most annoying voice called my name.

"…Yes Obito?" I asked, mustering all of my power to not yell at him.

"If Kakashi said no, I'll train with you!" Obito offered, smiling.

* * *

But when he died… I regretted every day I said that I hated him. Because the truth is that I love him. It just took his death for me to realize that.

* * *

But it wasn't a memorial. It was Obito. If I look at the memorial, I see his face… the last time I saw him. He had that smile. The same smile he had when he kept on asking me out… where I always said no and told him to go away. I sank down to my knees and traced the name in the memorial that read "Obito Uchiha".

"You died to save me and Kakashi," I said, as a tear rolled down my cheek as I retraced the name. "We didn't ask for you to save us. You just did it. Like on how you always liked me even though I treated you like crap. Why?"

"Maybe that's why he had to go," a voice said behind me.

It was in the middle of the night, pouring rain, and someone was here. I could call them crazy but I'm here too and I'm not crazy. I turned around and saw Kakashi staring at me. His head protector was covering his eye that Obito gave him.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I turned back around and starting to trace the name again.

"He didn't deserve to be here because he was good. He was to good to be in this world full of death and lies," Kakashi said, walking to the memorial.

"How can you stay so calm about this?" I asked, still tracing his name with my finger.

"Because it's not goodbye. We'll see him again. In eternity," Kakashi answered. "In there we'll be with him."

"But I want him to be here now," I sighed, frustrated. I finally stopped tracing his name and stood up.

"Rin, you ignored him for half of your life," Kakashi pointed her bluntly. "Why do you want him now?"

"Because I love him!" I screamed to Kakashi. I sank back down to the ground and started to trace Obito's name again. I felt tears coming out of my eyes.

"…You love him?"

"I've always loved him," I choked. "It just took his death for me to notice that it was never an unrequited love."

* * *

And now. I look at this orange masked Akatsuki member and one name pops into my head: Obito.

* * *

I was assigned to kill him. When the ANBU told Tsuande-sama that there was an Akatsuki lurking at the outskirts of Konoha, she assigned me to kill him. Even though I'm just a medical nin just working in the hospital, I knew how to fight and kill.

"…Obito," I said softly so he couldn't hear me.

He reminded me so much of him and it would fit so much if it was him. He has an orange mask like his orange goggles, he only has one eye since Obito gave his eye to Kakashi, and he had that same goofiness. When I must saw this "Tobi" he screamed like a little five-year-old girl.

"What did you say?" The masked person asked. "My name is Tobi!"

"You remind me of someone," I said, as I took a kunai. "But it can't be him. He's dead."

"Maybe he's just been in hiding," Tobi answered, looking at the ground… well at least I think.

"Why would he want to hide? Everyone was sad when he died," I asked, putting the kunai back in my pouch. I didn't need it. He seemed too nice for the Akatsuki. If he was talking about himself then I would get why he was in the Akatsuki, a place to stay since he was hiding.

"He didn't think the one he loved would be welcoming. He thought the one he loved would have wanted him to die," Tobi answered my question.

It was weird. He knew the answer to everything I asked. Could it be Obito?

"Maybe his love didn't know she loved him until he died," I answered as I felt eyes get watery and put my head down. He, whoever he is, can't see me cry. Even if he's an Akatsuki or Obito.

I could tell he was walking closer to me even if my head was down. I heard the small twigs and dry grass crunch and I could see his shoes coming towards me. I covered my eyes with my hand so he won't see me actually crying.

To tell you the truth I don't know why I was crying. Actually I did know: it was him. Obito or Tobi or whoever that guy walking up to me was! If he wasn't Obito then he reminded me too much of him! He was torturing me with his looking of Obito! And now he's torturing me more by telling Obito's side of the story of his death.

I could feel his breath against my hand and face. He was standing so close I could feel his warm breath. …But he's wearing a mask how could I feel his breath?

"Rin-chan," I heard him say. It sounded so familiar it hurts.

I shut my eyes and turned away from him, my hands still covering my face. But I could hear him turn towards me.

"Rin-chan," He repeated. I felt his hands grabbing my wrist gently and putting it down so he could hold it. With his other hand he lifted my head up. I could tell that we were face to face. "Open your eyes."

I hesitantly open my eyes but I glanced down at first to see his orange mask on the ground.

"Now look up," he said, laughing softly. "I meant to open your eyes to me Rin-chan."

I looked up and saw him. Obito. An eye patch was covering his eye and he looked older but other then that he looked the same. He looked as if he never "died".

"Obito," I cried softly, burying myself into his coat. "I missed you."

"It's okay. I'm here now," He reassured me. "I'll always be here. Rin, I love you."

"I love you too Obito," I answered as I looked up and kissed him.

* * *

Even though he was an Akatsuki member and I was a Konoha medical ninja we pushed that aside for the moment. We knew that in the next moment we would have to go back to our regular lives but we didn't care. For that moment we're together. For that moment we both had a second chance.

* * *

A/N: End of the story! Hope you like it! Sorry the ending was sort of bad. Please review but NO FLAMES! I don't like flames so if you think it sucks then keep it to yourself!


End file.
